


Picture of Us

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, my soft bois, slice of life-ish, tagging is still hard for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: when one looks at junhui and minghao, you'd see two people with vastly different personalities and really unlikely dynamic but it doesn't take a genius to know that they're a perfect match.





	Picture of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any misspellings or grammar mistakes I might have overlooked hihi. Enjoy!

when one looks at junhui and minghao, you'd see two people with vastly different personalities and really unlikely dynamic but it doesn't take a genius to know that they're a perfect match.

_[a framed picture on their wall shows a laughing junhui with his head held back, mouth grinning widely in mirth with not a care in the world and minghao was beside him, looking at the camera as if to say i don't know this guy; it captures their personalities perfectly]_

see, junhui is your awkwardly adorable guy, with his weird dances (that he just does whenever, wherever) and really lame jokes and very weird posts on sns. (case in point: he dubs cartoons and does voiceovers for which he declines minghao's calls to make). he also plays videogames and does weird shit all the time and hao always looks done with him but puts up with it nonetheless and sometimes even joins junhui to do weird shit (like who can get the highest score in the game using only one hand on the controller or when junhui would poke minghao until the other gives in and poke him back)

**

"hao, look! the moon is really bright tonight, and there are lots of stars too!"

"that's coz it's cloudless tonight," minghao answers, but follows jun to the balcony anyway and looks up. "hmm.. it's a full moon, too"

"yeah, it's so pretty tonight. must be because it knows i'm here"

"couldn't be farther from the truth," minghao quipped, then looked sideways at junhui with a smile as he saw the other's fake offended face.

"come on, let's get inside, moon man," minghao said, pushing jun back inside. "it's getting cold out. you might get sick again"

**

"jun, let's get kimba- what are you doing?" minghao said as he opened the door to junhui's room.

"nothing," junhui says, jumping down from the wobbly ladder as he makes his way to where minghao was poking his head at the door.

"sure," minghao says in a tone that says he's clearly not buying it. "anyway i wanted to eat kimbap. let's go," minghao says. junhui just nodded with a wide smile and fetched his wallet from the counter.

"i'm buying," minghao says but junhui just pouted at him. "no fair, you bought me ice cream yesterday. it's my turn to treat you."

"whatever, dork," minghao said, a small smile on his face. "i'm eating very well tonight, thank you," he jested.

"good! you need to eat more, xiao hao hao," junhui said, skipping ahead to their favorite restaurant a couple of blocks away.

that night, minghao was about to sleep when junhui called for him in his room.

when minghao went inside, the room was dark, which was unusual since junhui likes to sleep with the lights on. [he also mumbles in his sleep, dances and kicks the blankets off the bed, and there was one incident where minghao caught him sleeping with his eyes slightly open, which just added to minghao's long list of why junhui was not your regular person]

"are your lights broken? you don't.. whoa.." minghao's concerns were drowned by amazement when he saw the multitude of glow in the dark stars and planets junhui had taped to his ceiling.

"beautiful, right? i don't have to worry about the dark anymore and i'm cutting down on the electricity!" minghao laughed at this then his eyes landed on pictures of junhui with his family and then of with his friends at the center, bordered by small moons and stars.

"yeah. yeah it is," minghao whispered. "sweet dreams, jun."

**

now, minghao is really good with art but sometimes he gets in a slump; not uncommon for artists but frustrated him nonetheless especially when he's nearing his deadline or he couldn't work on his paintings and drawings for longer than a week. but junhui would be there to cheer him up and appreciate the shit out of everything like the rolled up paper with the drawing of... something? junhui would put it on the refrigerator, says it looks like spaghetti meatballs but without the spaghetti or he'd see minghao staring at the window unmoving for a few minutes with a blank canvas in front of him and he'd just be like, hey hao wanna grill hotdogs with me? and minghao would sigh and say okay i got nothing anyway.

**

they're on their fifth hotdog and they run out of oil. junhui went to the kitchen to get some and when he comes back, he trips on one of minghao's paintbrushes (that probably fell out of minghao's pocket when he went inside) and spills some of the oil right onto the grill, making it hiss. his eyes went wide when they looked at minghao and then they were both laughing, both at junhui's clumsiness and the luck that came with it.

minghao turned off the grill after the last hotdog and they were getting ready to watch a movie on junhui's laptop when minghao suddenly stood up and looked at him, grinning so wide junhui thought he must have gone a little cuckoo.

"what?" junhui asked.

"i found an inspiration for my painting!" and off he went in search for some paper and pencil to sketch his idea.

junhui just smiled softly before abandoning his laptop. knowing it would take minghao some time to get his eyes and hands off of painting when he's in full concentration the way he does now, he put a couple of hotdogs on a plate and set it on a table near the younger boy. minghao lifted his eyes to his and smiled gratefully before he went back to sketching.

later, junhui would get out of his room to check on minghao and find him sleeping haphazardly on the couch, his sleeves and hands still splattered with paint, the canvas covered in cloth which means it's done already. the plate of hotdogs was empty, and there was a note stuck under it.

"jun," it says. "i'll treat you to the arcade tomorrow! thanks for helping me today. DO NOT LOOK AT THE PAINTING"

junhui smiled, and he looked at the sleeping boy and felt his heart flutter. he didn't question it.

**

while minghao was painting, he tells a story in his head. see, when people make art, they usually have meanings, but minghao likes to expand that into stories, giving more background and life to whatever he makes. he doesn't tell it to anyone nor writes it down to help people interpret it correctly, but it keeps him company when he does. and he likes to think it gives more color to his painting.

anyway, for this particular painting, the story revolves around two people who feel love but never realize it. they were constantly running into each other, but never seemed to hear the universe saying, hey, that's your soulmate; look up and say something. instead, they do their own thing. until one day, they finally bumped shoulders and looked into each other's eyes, and those eyes somehow look familiar...

"hao. minghao. xiao hao hao. minghao! wake up!" minghao whined at the loss of warmth from his blanket when junhui pulled it down.

"why are you waking me up so early?" he asked. at the back of his mind, he registered that he was still on the couch, but he didn't have any blanket before he slept. the older must have put it on him.

"it's nearly noon, and you're treating me to the arcade today! we need to have lunch first, though," junhui said, walking back to the kitchen once minghao sat up.

"oh yeah," minghao mumbled. he did promise to treat junhui today. the older, for all his weird antics and general liveliness, would always help him get over his slump. he cheers minghao up and distracts him from thinking about his painting slump and a short while later, minghao finds himself back on track.

minghao lets a small smile grace his face before stretching and washing his face in the bathroom. when he got out, junhui was still in the kitchen, humming a random tune while flipping pancakes. the sun was already high in the sky and minghao should be focusing on the fact that they're having pancakes for lunch but his mind was stuck on the way the sun's rays were cutting through the gaps in between the curtains and resting on the bottle of maple syrup they have on the kitchen island and when junhui went to pick it up, it was like his head was bathed in a halo of golden light for a moment. then he looked up when he noticed minghao in his peripheral vision and smiled sheepishly, saying "i hope you don't mind having pancakes for lunch today."

and minghao was thinking _he's better than any painting he ever made or saw before oh my god he's my muse he's an idiot for making pancakes for lunch but he also grills me hotdogs when i'm in the mood to kill someone for breathing because i was in a slump and he put stars on his ceiling but his smile already brightens up the room oh god what am i thinking -_

"hao? yoohoo, earth to minghao," junhui was waving his hand in front of minghao's face, concerned. "if you want, i can just order pizza or ramen or -"

"it's fine," minghao said slowly, eyes on anywhere but at junhui.

"you sure?" jun asked.

finally, minghao meets his eyes, and there's a sparkle there that junhui only ever sees when he's talking about his favorite art or when he just finished a painting.

"you once put ice cream on instant ramen and called it dinner; pancakes for lunch is perfect," minghao said softly.

junhui laughed. that was the first time they met, and minghao had looked at him as if he was crazy, but the younger boy also finished the whole thing because junhui had looked so proud when he offered it to him.

and junhui thinks he's never met anyone as perfect as minghao.

**

_[if one looks closely at that framed picture on the wall, one would see how junhui's body was tilted towards minghao's, fingers almost touching the other's and how minghao's almost-deadpanned face hints at a fond smile, one that appears only when he's with junhui]_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I miss writing junhao. Anyway, congratulations to Seventeen and carats for a successful comeback for Home! Pls keep supporting Seventeen 💖


End file.
